Bedtime Story
by catki19
Summary: What happens when the main charaters have nighmares
1. Jill

One day Jill had trouble sleeping so a drunken Rose and Co told her a bedtime story.

* * *

Once apon a time there was a girl called Rose and this girl called Rose had a bunch of sweets to diliver to her best friend Lisa. While Rose was walking threw the woods and killing strigoi as she goes

_Rose: 'Cause I'm so badass_

she ran into a big bad wolf called Cristain who had

_Lisa: Oh big flopy ears_

big floppy ears

_Lissa: Oh oh, and a cute nose_

and a cute nose and no friends.

_Cristian: WHAT! I have friends _

_Rose: I mean besides us_

_Cristian: I have friends outher than you guys_

_Rose: Riiiiiiiiiight just keep telling yourself that_

Ok so the wolf had a **FEW **friends but still, anyway he wants to eat her so he haeads off to Lisa's house along a shorcut he knows

_Rose: for reasons we __**ALL **__know_

and gets into her bed

_Adrian: Bow Chicka Wow Wow_

and switches his cloths with some of hers and waits for Rose while Lisa is asleep under the covers. When Rose enters threw Lissa's bedroom window

_Rose: 'Cause I'm way to awsome to enter threw the door_

_Lisa: I thought it was because the door was locked_

_Rose: *facepalm*_

and then she saw Cristian in Lisa's cloths

"Hea your not Lisa" said Rose

"Yes I am I mean I'm in MY bed wearing MY cloths" Cristian insisted

" Okaaaaaaaaay. Wow Lisa what floppy ears you have" Stated rose

"Yea they make me look cute huh?" Cristian said coyly

" Wow Lisa what a cute nose you have" Rose said teasingly

" Aww Rose ya makin' me blush" Cristian said shyly

_Cristian: WTF I an nothing like that_

" Wow Lisa what bad breath you have" Rose stated holding her nose and slowly backing away

" Don't worrie Rose you won't have to put up with that anymore"

" Anymore?" Rose asked timidly

"Yep" Cristian said happily as he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth

"Ok" cristian stated "Now that that's done I'm gonna ..."

_Lisa: Eat you?_

_Cristian: Kill you?_

_Adrian: Rape you?_

_Rose: Nooo_

"... Lock you in the spare room with our guest"

_Rose: Insert evil laughter here_

So Cristian whom was still wearing girls cloths lead Rose to the spare room where

_Lisa: OMG_

_Rose: What Lisa_

_Lisa: It's, It..It's_

_Dimitri: Me, It's me in there right?_

_Rose: Wait how'd you get in here? Your strigoi and we have wards_

_Dimitri: I gotta human to break the wards. It's me in there right?_

_Rose: Umm It's_

Adrian lay on the bed.

_Adrian: Ohhh take that Belicov_

"Have fun you two" Cristian winked as he locked the door

_Dimitri: Don't tell me I busted in here just to hear a porno staring MY roza and Adrian_

_Rose: No you didn't _

After about a hour a strigoi

_Dimitri: A awsome strigoi_

a awsome, hot, smexy, kick ass, god like ...

_Adrian: GET ON WITH IT!_

strigoi busted down the door while the two were playing Monopoly and decided to change the game and get everyone play strp Monopoly

the end

* * *

"Hea Jill you getta good night sleep?" a hungove Rose asked a traumatised Jill

"..."

Jill never had a good night sleep again.

**1st VA fanfic so please review**


	2. Rose

_**AN:**_** I do _not_ own VA or any of the places and/or people**

While Rose was Dimitri's prisoner (of love) she was having nightmares about green ant's playing strip monopoly so Dimitri, Nathan and another random strigoi named Kiara told her a bedtime story.

* * *

Once upon a time a girl called Rose and her brother Nathan

**Nathan: What!**

Went into the woods to collect silver stakes but got lost when Nathan got mad and smashed the compass because it wouldn't tell him which way to go.

**Dimitri: That sounds like something you would do Nathan**

**Nathan: SHUT UP BELIKOV!**

So while they were skipping along singing 'I will survive' they came across a house made of Macdonald's and KFC. Now science Rose was hungry and Nathan was just a pig

**Nathan: At least I'm not a bitch**

**Kiara: Oh you wanna go?**

**Dimitri: Now no fighting**

**Kiara: Fighting? Dude whose fighting? I meant go and get some KFC I'm starved**

**Dimitri & Nathan: *Facepalm* YOU'RE A STRIGOI YOU DON'T NEED TO EAT!**

**Kiara: Sorry**

they ate the house, well until they met a awesome, hot, strong, unbelievably

**Dimitri: GET ON WITH IT!**

awesome

**Nathan: You said awesome**

**Kiara: SHUT UP!**

strigoi who unfortunately had to live with her 'way less awesome but makes up for it by being totally badass' superior Dimitri, Kiara. Now Dimitri being the idiot that he is fell in love with Rose and decided to show his love by locking her in the highest room in the house which just so happened to have a giant tower made of chocolate

**Nathan: Ahem**

**Kiara: What?**

**Nathan: *cough* what about me *cough***

**Kiara: Ohhhhhh**

With her brother and bolted the door shut. Now Kiara was upset because the prisoners were locked in her room and now she was stuck in the crummy guest room made of blue cheese, so she went outside and called to Rose.

"Rose! Rose! Let down the rope ladder in the cupboard, second draw from the right!"

Rose did as she was told and then climbed down the rope ladder with her brother.

"Couldn't you have just unlocked the door?" Nathan asked

"Yea" Kiara replied "But it wouldn't have been as entertaining as watching you climb the ladder"

Kiara, Rose and Nathan then went to Hawaii where they played tennis with lamas … oh and Dimitri became addicted to karaoke and an alcoholic.

**The End**

* * *

Rose still had nightmares but now they were about Nathan playing tennis with lamas while Dimitri was singing 'I'm too sexy'

_**AN: **_**well down there you will see the words Review this story please please please click on that **


	3. AN

Hea everyone.

No I am not dumping my story.

I just want to know ... WHO ACTUALLY READS THIS TRASH!

I seriously need to know if anyone is accually reading this.

If you are review that way I know this isnt a total waste of time.

To put it simply, review i continue, no review i trash it.

Emokat19


End file.
